


Soft

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "So did you slept for bit too or did you stare at me while I was sleeping the whole time?"





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272637) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

During the night Crowley went from one of the armchairs to the bookstore floor. And it was on the floor that he woke up that morning.

It wasn’t so bad, everything in Aziraphale's bookstore seemed to be made for maximum comfort and that included the rugs. Although now beyond the rug below he had a blanket covering him and some pillows around him. And the angel who was surely responsible for such items being placed there was in one of the armchairs looking at him, he soon averted his gaze to a book on his lap but Crowley thought that probably before Aziraphale was looking at him for a long time. (although it should be noted that such an opinion came not so much from evidence as from hope).

"Good morning angel" Crowley said stretching.

"Good morning Crowley"

"We drank a lot last night"

"A little more than we probably should. I told you the couch would be a better accommodation but you were very insistent on staying where you fell."

"I fell ?"

"Slipped would probably be the best term. It was quite... _comical_"

And it was the way Aziraphale said _comical_ that made Crowley decide what to say next:

"So did you slept for bit too or did you stare at me while I was sleeping the whole time?"

"I wasn't staring at you"

"You were when I woke up, I saw you"

"I wasn't staring, I was merely looking in the direction you happened to be."

"Right. So what were you thinking when you were looking in the direction I happened to be?"

"Many things"

"Give me an example"

"I should probably open the bookstore, it's late, you know?"

"Bullshit. You don't give a damn about the hour. Come on angel tell me what you were really thinking"

"You will not like it"

"Try it and we'll see"

"I was merely thinking I wish I had met you before the garden"

Crowley laughed.

"Really? Isn't six thousand years of me enough for you angel?"

"What I meant was that I wish I had met you when you were still an angel"

Oh. Right. Now Crowley saw why Aziraphale thought this subject would bother him.

"I'm not sure if you would really like it, you know how things were before, a bad influence and guaranteed eternal doom. If you had known me before you might have fallen too."

"Or maybe I could have saved you"

_ If there is anyone who could have done it, it would be you _ Crowley thought but didn't say, that conversation was already too heavy for that early in the morning.

"Breakfast ?" Crowley said and snapped his fingers and suddenly surrounding him were trays with juice, coffee, bread, jellies, fruit and many other things he knew Aziraphale liked.

Aziraphale came to him and sat on the rug beside him. He seemed quite pleased with the food selection but still he said:

"We could have gone out you know, I know this lovely place that recently opened serving a divine breakfast"

"Next time"

"Alright next time"


End file.
